Often times, during a surgical procedure, cutting, heating, and/or burning of tissue or other materials present at the surgical site generates unwanted byproducts such as, for example, smoke, particles, vapor, and/or plumes. Such byproducts can obscure the surgeon's field of vision and the odor generated is unpleasant and distracting to the surgical team and to the patient. Moreover, the surgical byproducts may contain infectious agents that present a danger to the patient as well as the surgical team, and can provide a lingering source of contamination within the operating area. Therefore, devices, systems and methods for effectively and efficiently removing such byproducts from a surgical site are desirable.